As long as they're together
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: When a simple 1 on 1 match on Aomine's birthday turned into something unbelievably joyous and amazing. Kise would probably never know that this day would come. Aomine x Kise. Supposedly a birthday fic for Aomine!


Author's Note: Oh helloo! Okay I am super happy that I managed to put this fic up in the nick of time. I posted this exactly at 11.59pm, 31 August 2013 according to my computer and in Singapore time. I'm really sorry if it seemed really rushed and it is crappy and omg I'm sorry for the mistakes. I wasn't feeling well for the whole of today and still managed to finish this. I'm so happy w I hope you enjoy this fic and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AOMINE ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Aomine and Kise. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Everything stood still around Kise. Even the pattering of the heavy seemed to go silent to him. Beside him, soft thuds of the basketball bouncing off could be heard, but no attention was given to it. Neither of them gave a damn about the heavy downpour pouring down on them. But as usual, all things will come to an end. When the magical moment ended, the sound of the rain came back to Kise's ears.

"Aominecchi…" The blond hair male mumbled, still somewhat lost in his own trance. Other the sound of the rain, silence engulfed the both of them but neither of them seems to be bothered by it.

"Aominecchi." He mumbled out once again. The serious look that was previous on Aomine's face seems to be quickly replaced by a playful grin. A few seconds ticked by until Kise finally registered the event that just happened. A fierce blush crept up onto his cheeks gave away what he felt. Blinking furiously, Kise looked into those blue eyes and averted them when they met.

"W-what was that?!" Kise managed to choke out a coherent stutter. The playful look on Aomine's face seems to grow to be more amused as he replied.

"A kiss, duh." With that reply, Kise's blush worsens if possible.

"I-I know th-that! I mean, what was... that kiss for?" He stuttered, flailing his arms around.

"Hmm…" Aomine ran his hand through his hair as he pretended to think about his answer. Teasing the blond is too much fun to give up.

"Because you asked what I wanted for my birthday?" Aomine spoke out his reply slowly, enjoying the look on Kise's face. While staring at Aomine confusedly, Kise's mind rewind to earlier today.

* * *

*** 3 hours ago ***

"Ne Aominecchi ~ What do you want for your birthday?" Kise chirped happily into the phone to the birthday boy. A sigh came for the other end of the line before the lazy voice could be heard.

"Nothing. I don't want anything, just let me sleep." A yawn followed after the sentence, signaling Kise that the tanned male was woken up by his call. He removed the phone away from his ear to look at the time and spoke again.

"Aominecchi! It's 2pm in the afternoon already!"

No replies.

"Aominecchi?"

No replies, again.

"Hello?" Kise spoke questioningly again but the silence still remains. _Ah, he actually fell back asleep! _

"I'm coming over now, be prepared!" That was the last sentence said into the phone before Kise hurried over to look for that lazy, sleeping beauty. While aboard the bus to Aomine's place, Kise thought of all the things that Aomine may like to do on this special day. But nothing came to Kise's mind no matter how hard he tried. It just seems like Aomine isn't in need of anything, _other than his sleep of course._ Laughing silently at his thought, the excited grin on his face grew bigger.

* * *

It only took a while for Kise to reach Aomine's place. Knocking tirelessly on his door and spamming the doorbell, Kise waited for him to be invited in. When the entrance finally opens up, there stood Aomine with half lidded eyes and a serious bedhead. Not to mention, he is also shirtless; exposing those amazing, sexy muscles. Not wanting to be caught staring, or _fantasizing_, Kise quickly make his way into the apartment.

"Aominecchi! Hurry up and get ready for the day! Let's play 1 on 1!" Kise pushed Aomine into the bathroom and sat himself on the couch. His mind wondered about the tanned male. _Is it weird to find him attractive? What about the feelings he developed for him? _Shaking his head, he shove that thought away, afraid that he might accidentally say it out loud.

"Kise, I'm done." Aomine's voice came from behind Kise. Turning his head around, Kise stood up, studying Aomine's face to see if he realises anything. Figuring that he didn't, Kise went and picked up the basketball that laid in the living and headed to the door.

"Come on!" Kise held the door open as he returned to his usual self.

* * *

The sun was high above the court, shining down on both of the players running, sweating and panting. This normal routine of them playing against each other seems to be far more exciting than the other days. Aomine seems more… enthusiastic.

Dribbling fast and towards the hoop, Kise followed ever so closely behind, trying to catch up and snatch the ball back. Aomine jumped up and dunked the ball straight into the hoop before landing with a thud. Picking up the ball, he turned back to look towards Kise.

"Ah… You really look so cool when you dunk, Aominecchi." Kise panted, putting his hand above his knees, trying to catch his breath after a long session of match.

That phrase was commonly heard by Aomine whenever they played together. It wasn't anything out of ordinary, and he would always reply with just a grunt or a smirk. But this time round, he felt as if he should say something, or rather, do something.

Before anything could be done, the bright sky was suddenly covered by a layer of dark grey clouds. Droplets of water came down in a matter of seconds, not allowing the both of them to have enough time to get to shelter. Holding up the collar of his shirt, Kise wiped his face. The hem of his shirt was lifted up slightly, exposing a little of his muscled stomach. Right at this moment, Aomine walked towards Kise and stood right in front of him.

"Hmm?" Kise looked up slightly to see Aomine's dark blue eyes swirling with different emotions. Tilting his head to the side, Kise looked at Aomine in confusion.

"Aominecchi wh – " Before the sentence could be completed, Aomine planted his lips on Kise's.

* * *

*** Back to current time ***

Kise recalled what happened and stepped a few steps back. Not knowing whether this was a joke, a prank or a serious situation, he dare not to voice out his own thoughts. As much as his feelings for Aomine may be overwhelming, and even more after that kiss, he could not just confess so easily.

"Kise. I got a birthday wish."

Kise looked back at Aomine, waiting for him to say his wish, and never did he expect to hear what came out of Aomine's lips.

"Go out with me." The grin on Aomine's face almost scared Kise. It scared him to think that all this was just a sick joke Aomine played on him. But he wanted to believe that this dreamy situation is real too.

"R-really? This is not some sick joke right?" Kise questioned, his eyes narrowing at the male he loved so much. Aomine rolled his eyes and looked at Kise.

"Of course not, idiot." Came the reply that Kise wanted to hear most. Overwhelmed by the surge of happiness, Kise jumped towards Aomine, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Wahh, Aominecchi!" The both of them fell to the ground, and instead of groaning in pain, laughter erupted from the pair. It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down and for the both of them to look at each other.

"Aominecchi, I love you. A lot and a lot." Kise mumbled out as he leaned against Aomine's shoulder. What he heard the next moment is probably worth his whole lifetime of happiness.

"Ah, love you too." Looking at Aomine with a shocked face, he saw what he had been wanting to see for so long.

A smile on Aomine's face. Not a smirk, a lazy grin nor a smug look, but a truly happy and gentle smile.

_Who cares about the place or the weather, as long as they are together, everything would be great._

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I seriously think that I need huge improvements on this fic, but I'm really tired already. I'll edit it the first thing in the morning tomorrow. Have a nice day / sleep / whenever or wherever you are. I hope you enjoy reading this! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I had fun writing this. I tried to keep them in character but omg TT_TT


End file.
